I Kissed a Girl
by reeby10
Summary: Axel kissed a girl and he liked it. What will Roxas do? Yaoi. AkuRoku. Rated K . Birthday fic for myself! Complete.


**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own Kingdom Hearts? Seriously people...

**Warning:** um... mentions of alcoholism? Really, it's quite tame...

**A/N:** I'M BACK!!!!! Sorry it's taken me so long to get anything up and I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter of one of my ongoing fics, but I really wanted to write something for my birthday (the 9th). New chapters starting next week hopefully!!

Anyway, this fic was obviously inspired by the song I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. I was listening to it the whole time I was writing this :D Actually, I have a few other fic ideas inspired by this song... we'll see how that goes. In the mean time, enjoy!! :D

* * *

Axel stumbled into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, trying not to wake him up. The work Christmas party had not gone as planned, so he did not have to face his lover less it make him feel guilty while he was still drunk. He knew he would have enough of that when he had sobered up.

Luck was not on his side, however. As soon as he walked through the door, a blond head poked up over the back of the couch, smiling sleepily at him.

"Axel, you're home," Roxas said, his voice blurry with sleep.

Axel attempted to smile back, but it was hard. "Yea… I'm just going to go to bed…" he said, trying to edge around the couch.

Roxas immediately became suspicious. He grabbed Axel's sleeve, preventing him from going anywhere. "Axel… Why are you so eager to get away from me? And are you drunk?"

"I- I'm just tired, Rox!" Axel said, trying to pull away.

Roxas' eyes narrowed, noticing how his boyfriend would not look at him. "Axel…" he said, his voice dangerous. Axel squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at he blond.

"I kissed a girl, and I liked it!"

Roxas stared at the red head, his hand loosening its hold in his shock. "Wha- what do you mean?" he stuttered. Then his face hardened. "Of course. I'll be out of your way as soon as I can. My stuff'll be gone before you know it." He began stalking off to the bedroom, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"No! Roxas, it's not like that!" Axel begged, his voice panicky. His green eyes were wide, and he seemed to have sobered up completely.

Roxas turned around, one tear sliding down his face. "Really, Axel? Then how is it?"

"It- it was a dare!" Axel said. "I was drunk and Xaldin dared me to kiss this girl and I did! She looked so much like you…"

The blonde glared. "O, so now you're just confusing me with girls? If you want a girlfriend so bad, go ahead. I won't stop you."

"No!" Axel exclaimed, desperate for Roxas to believe him. "That's not what I meant! I just… I just… I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse," Roxas replied, his voice hard. "You said you wouldn't drink. Now I guess I'm dealing with the consequences." With a hard yank, he pulled his arm away and continued into the bedroom.

Axel stood in the living room in shock. Was Roxas seriously going to leave him? He had to stop him!

Axel ran into the bedroom to find Roxas standing in the closet looking for a bag for his things. "No…" he whispered. He couldn't let Roxas leave him.

With a few quick steps, he was standing behind his boyfriend. Roxas turned, probably to yell at him again, but he ignored it, instead capturing the blonde's lips with his own. Roxas tried to struggle, but Axel would have none of that.

Soon, Roxas gave up the struggle and merely stood limp in the red head's grasp. Axel pulled away. "Roxas… please, I love you…" he begged, tears filling his eyes. "I'll do anything."

Roxas sighed. Maybe he should forgive his stupid lump of a boyfriend. "Anything?" he asked. Axel nodded, a glint of hope in his eyes. Roxas smiled a little. "You will never drink ever again, right?" Again, Axel nodded. "I love you, too," he whispered and lifted his lips to meet the red head's.

Axel sighed in contentment. This was how things were supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N:** hehe so how was it? The ending is a bit rushed I supose, but I'm very happy with it!! I had a blast writing this... haha Please tell me what you thought!!! :D


End file.
